Conventional methods of manufacturing transparent thin film antennas comprise screen printing employing a thick film with conductive paste of copper/silver, resulting in wide (>100 μm) and tall (>10 μm) lines. Photolithography and etching processes are used for thinner and narrower features. These processes may not be capable of printing smaller, higher resolution patterns, such as those used in various electronic devices and related applications involving high resolution conductive patterns.